priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Swing Dot Green Coord
(スウィングドットグリーン) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Baby Monster. It has first appeared in episode 164 worn by Shion Todo. It resembles the Swing Dot Tuba Red Coord, Swing Dot Saxophone Blue Coord, Swing Dot Yellow Coord and the Swing Dot Trumpet Purple Coord, but with few differences. User Appearance Top A white tube top with slits of melon lined in gold circling the middle to match the included sleeves residing beneath the shoulder, accent by a melon cuff. A white and gold collar with black and gold detailed fabric hanging beneath it comes with the top, accent by a melon star gem and a white tie hanging from it, decorated with melon, electric pink, and yellow spots and a diagonal frilly black strip. The second layer of the collar matches the tie. On the wrist is a melon, white, and gold pointed cuff residing beneath a black and gold flap. Bottoms A black pair of shorts with gold detail to match the pointed peplum layer above it and the waistband, which is decorated by a row of gold star studs. Hanging from the skirt is a white cape-like layer with varying sized circles, dots, and stars coming in melon, yellow, and electric pink. Ruffled melon fabric lines this layer, while the inside has a pattern of polka-dots. Sewn around the top of the skirt is ribbon to match the tie, with one at each corner decorated by a large melon star-shaped gem and two gold dangles hanging from the ribbon tails. Shoes White boots with a thick platform bottom adorned with colorful spheres to match the dots on the skirt and top. On the front outer corner are gold designs. The cuff is black with gold detail and the spotted ribbon hanging from it with the melon star gem and gold ornaments hanging from the tails. Comes with white stockings lined in gold with the colorful spheres on the side of the leg. Accessory A glittering melon crown attached to a ruffled white pattern cloth with the dot pattern residing over a melon mesh layer. Sewn to the front is a melon star gem. Game is a Cool PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots ITPPEPS242.jpg ITPPEPS243.jpg ITPPEPS245.jpg ITPPEPS246.jpg ITPPEPS247.jpg ITPPEPS248.jpg ITPPEPS249.jpg ITPPEPS2410.jpg ITPPEPS2412.jpg ITPPEPS2414.jpg ITPPEPS2415.jpg ITPPEPS2416.jpg ITPPEPS2417.jpg ITPPEPS2418.jpg ITPPEPS2420.jpg ITPPEPS2421.jpg ITPPEPS2422.jpg ITPPEPS2424.jpg ITPPEPS2425.jpg ITPPEPS2426.jpg ITPPEPS2427.jpg ITPPEPS2429.jpg ITPPEPS2430.jpg ITPPEPS2431.jpg ITPPEPS2432.jpg ITPPEPS2433.jpg ITPPEPS2435.jpg ITPPEPS2436.jpg ITPPEPS2437.jpg ITPPEPS2438.jpg ITPPEPS2439.jpg ITPPEPS2440.jpg ITPPEPS2441.jpg ITPPEPS2448.jpg ITPPEPS2449.jpg ITPPEPS2451.jpg 27164888 1670478882998414 6562403045707894302 o.jpg 27164294 1670478839665085 8193953501238279279 o.jpg 577aab5a.jpg 27356085 1670478916331744 7170409727999739178 o.jpg 26c697ec.jpg D9dc090a.jpg D33a8a3f.jpg 27174071 1670478942998408 5084615479640169928 o.jpg F18fc469.jpg 9516a1c4.jpg 626fe01f.jpg 27501027 1670478972998405 5967098150996082236 o.jpg 27503355 1670478979665071 1405818539413382262 o.jpg 925d24a1.jpg D3e4a10d.jpg 27173468 1670478376331798 5081711861552414093 o.jpg 14c23342.jpg 27500806 1670478996331736 4600661924279585116 o.jpg Bdc329da.jpg Eac092a6.jpg 25e4902f.jpg 26ff2afd.jpg 27164979 1670478379665131 235584227458593420 o.jpg 10b00a37.jpg Cd27cdbd.jpg 27164909 1670478446331791 9164152374111377676 o.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Baby Monster Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 3 Collection Category:Shion Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Idol Time PriPara